Si seulement
by Alex de Grey
Summary: Una noche tórrida y apasionada fue lo que le tomó a Edward Cullen embarazar a la chica de ojos cafés, sin embargo cuando se entera que ella se convierte en madre de un pequeño se niega a creer que es su hijo. Pasaran los años y ella tendrá que convertirse en su…
1. Prólogo

**Si seulement...**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Personajes; **Edward y Bella

**Sipnosis**

Isabella Swan de tan sólo dieciocho años estaba locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y fueron —según ella— sus hormonas revolucionadas las que se dejaron seducir por el chico malo y melancólico de cabellos cobrizos.

Una noche tórrida y apasionada fue lo que le tomó a Edward Cullen embarazar a la chica de ojos cafés, sin embargo cuando se entera que ella se convierte en madre de un pequeño se niega a creer que es su hijo.

Pasaran los años y ella tendrá que convertirse en su…

**Prólogo.**

—Hola Bella —le saludó el dueño de la voz aterciopelada.

Un fuerte deseo nació en cada una de las terminaciones de su cuerpo. _Estúpida. Ni siquiera te ha tocado y ya estás excitada _El sexy y ronco tono de voz la hizo temblar como una hojita. Necesitaba apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes de él, en su lugar, posó sus ojos en la manzana de Adán que bajaba y subía por la garganta del chico. Tomo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

—Hola Edward.

A él le sorprendió el tono acido y rudo que utilizó ella para saludarle. Isabella había crecido en los últimos diez años para dejar de ser una adolescente y convertirse en una mujer. Sus ojos cafés se habían vuelto más serios, en cierto modo, habían perdido la picardía y el brillo travieso que la caracterizaban. Ya no había rastro de la pequeña traviesa que solía tener las mejillas manchadas de chocolate.

—El mundo sí que es pequeño —musitó él, acariciando su cuerpo con la mirada.

_De hecho no. No nos hemos visto en los últimos 10 años_

La castaña encogió los hombros, la ira y el cólera bullían en su interior.

Edward estaba irritado por la indiferencia de Isabella. —De todos los hospitales en Johannesburgo, elegiste el Centro Médico Cullen para hacer tus prácticas profesionales. Me pregunto, ¿por qué?

La arrogancia de él le dolía.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy aquí por ti —siseó ella—. De hecho, esperaba que siguieras en la jungla en Sudan por el resto de tu vida.

— ¿Por qué tanta molestia, como si… te importara? —se burló él.

—Sólo fuiste una aventura de una noche, Edward. Lo olvidé en cuanto abandonaste mi cama —contraatacó Bella y sin más, lo ignoró, dejándolo de piedra.

**Bueno que aquí les traigo otra historia que se ha salido de mi cabecita. Creo que el intentar dejar de escribir sólo hizo que surgieran nuevas ideas. Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia como a las demás. Las actualizaciones serán cada mes (aunque pueden tardar un poco más). Ya estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo. **

**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que siempre me han apoyado: **Alba, Ma Ofe, Iku, Katerin, a las chicas de mi grupo en WhatsApp, a las chicas de mi página y grupo en facebook y a las chicas que me leen por este medio.

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Alex de Grey **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capítulo 1. **

Isabella se asomó por entre las barras de la barandilla, arqueando su delicado cuello para tener una mejor vista de _él_. Aquel chico de mirada verde, como el jade, estaba agachado frente a la barra, bebiendo de su cerveza. Cogió algunos cacahuates, los cuales lanzó directo a u boca. Ella, que lo observaba de lejos, caminó hacia un punto más cercano con la esperanza de verlo más a detalle, de admirar la forma sexy en que bajaban las botanas por su garganta.

_Edward Cullen_… Tan magnífico… tan devastadoramente hermoso. Desde hace mucho tiempo que ella lo admiraba en secreto, meses. Se le hizo costumbre ir de visita al _pub _de su hermano hasta que un día decidió ayudar con los quehaceres del lugar —aunque sólo significaba estar recluida en la cocina—. Emmet, su hermano mayor, nunca la dejaría trabajar tras la barra sirviendo bebidas, ella era su hermanita y no iba a permitir que cualquiera le metiera mano o en el peor de los casos, que alguien la follara como a una cualquiera en los baños.

Sí solo Edward se fijará en ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él le prestara atención?

El cobrizo iba cada noche de la semana y Bella como tonta, soñaba que le iba a buscar a _ella_. Más sin embargo, siempre había una mujer rubia de curvas impresionantes —zorras— a su lado y como era su costumbre, salía del pub con una mujer diferente colgada a su brazo. _¡Joder! _ Bella debía hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que hacerle notar su presencia costara lo que le costara.

Pero, ¿Edward se interesaría en ella, considerando que los separaban diez años? Probablemente él pensaba que ella todavía era una niña con mejillas sonrosadas y batidas de chocolate —y en cierta forma había sido una niña con piel de fresa cuando lo vio por primera vez, desde ese día ella había quedado prendada de él—.

Era ahora o nunca. Bella estaba decidida. _Hoy era la noche. _Temblando como una hoja que está a punto de caer del árbol, reunión el coraje suficiente. Tenía que ser esa noche. Emmet estaba fuera con una de sus múltiples conquistas y no iba a regresar hasta media noche. Era la única oportunidad y debía aprovecharla. Se levantó de su lugar y se acomodo el vestido, jalándolo para borrar las arrugas inexistentes, quiso subir un poco la tela pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Su hermano era el dueño de uno de los pub más visitados en Sandton, al norte de Johannesburgo. Contaba con una segunda planta, que era un altillo privado, donde ella ocupaba la recamara de invitados y Emmet tenía una elegante habitación para él sólo. El nombre del pub era _Luna Nueva. _

El destino le estaba regalado esa oportunidad.

Renné, su madre, había tenido que salir de viaje por una semana a Cape Town y como Bella estaba en su último año de preparatoria. Ella le pidió a Emmet que la cuidara toda la semana. Una orden que él tomó muy enserio pues no la dejaba ni sol ni sombra. La vigilaba como un halcón. No permitía que ningún chico se acercara a su hermanita. Por lo tanto, mientras Emmet estaba fuera, Bella podía llevar a cabo su plan.

La castaña deslizó su delicada mano sobre la pulida madera del barandal, contoneándose por las escaleras. Pasó a los guardias de seguridad que Emmet utilizaba para proteger a su bar y a los clientes. Le sonrió coqueta a los dos hombres pasando directo a tomar asiento frente a la barra. Lejos del lugar donde Edward se sentaba, pero no demasiado, para permitirle una buena vista del vestido color rojo entallado a su menudo cuerpo.

— ¿Una _Coca_, Bella? —ofreció Sam, el barman con una sonrisa.

—Hoy se me apetece un _Sprite,_ por favor.

—Enseguida va —le guiñó un ojo antes de ir por el refresco.

—Gracias —musitó. Su mirada fue directa al lugar a donde _su tormento personal_ estaba.

Él se acerco a uno de sus amigos para murmurarle algo que hizo que todos los demás estallarán en carcajadas. Seguro había sido una broma sucia. Todos eran unos presumidos. Ella continúo bebiendo su soda. A cada oportunidad, lo veía de reojo.

‹‹_No seas tan obvia›› _le recriminó su conciencia.

‹‹_No le dejaré saber que lo deseo››_

Ella se levantó del banquillo, dándole la espalda a Edward, cogió su bebida y a propósito miro por los alrededores. Con el vestido que llevaba puesto, se veía más alta y delgada. Tendría uno que estar ciego para no notar a semejante _ángel seductor. _Sus largas ondas castañas caían libres por encima de sus hombros, enmarcando su hermoso rostro mientras saboreaba en sus labios el sabor del refresco. Fue en ese momento en que _él_ notó su presencia.

Edward estaba a punto a atraer la atención del barman para ordenar otra ronda de bebidas, cuando su mirada se detuvo en una hermosa castaña de piernas que parecían no tener fin. Dejó su vaso vació sobre la mesa y se levantó. Bella imitó sus movimientos, colocando la lata vacía sobre la barra. Se dirigió, a propósito, a las escaleras en dirección a su recamara. Se detuvo a media escalera para mirar por encima de su hombro sí Edward había captado el mensaje. Él lo hizo, pues sus pies ya lo habían llevado al inició de las escaleras. Ella le sonrió seductora, se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino a su habitación. La joven a penas y había entrado a la recámara cuando sintió la presencia masculina de su _tormento. _Tragó grueso. Ella no esperaba que él llegara tan rápido. Los nervios y su… inocencia virginal de repente le hicieron sentir insegura ¿Saldría adelante? Y qué si Edward se burlaba de su falta de experiencia.

‹‹ _¡Ya es tarde para arrepentirse! ›› _

—Hola —el cobrizo le regalo su típica sonrisa de lado, misma que hacía que las bragas de cualquiera se desintegraran y que las piernas de ella temblasen como gelatina.

—Hola —sonrió tímida—. Pasa —le invitó antes de que sus nervios le hicieran echarse para atrás.

El cobrizo dio un paso hacia adelante. La habitación era cómoda y cálida, contaba con un sencillo escritorio y una hermosa cama con dosel, a la derecha había un espacio que seguro era un reducido cuarto de baño. Los ojos verdes de él regresaron al _ángel seductor_ que se encontraba frente a sí.

Ella le sonreía, batiendo sus pestañas como las alas de una mariposa hasta dejarlas en reposo para enmarcar sus ojos chocolate. Lucía arrebatadoramente joven, casi como una niña en cuerpo de mujer. Sin embargo, ella era cliente del bar y por reglas del lugar, no permitían la entrada a menores de veintiún años.

Él no sabía quién era ella y lo menos que supiera de esa castaña, mejor. Ni siquiera quería saber su nombre. Todo lo que deseaba era enterrarse en las profundidades de su cuerpo, follarla hasta que se quedara ronca de tanto gritar su nombre. Tenía que ser ahora. En pocos días iba a salir del país. Lo mejor era mantener _eso_ lo más informal posible.

—Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella —entregada a su pasión, se acerco y dejó que sus dedos descansasen en los brazos masculinos.

Los orbes de Edward siguieron la trayectoria de los delicados dedos que lo acariciaban. Eran largos y femeninos. Ella tenía las uñas esmaltados del mismo tono que su vestido, diseñadas para aruñar su espalda mientras penetraba en su cálido interior.

—Sé que eres Edward… Edward Cullen —susurró en un hilo de voz, acercándose más a él, permitiendo que sus traviesos dedos fueran a su pecho para trazar figuras sin sentido por encima de la camisa de seda que llevaba puesta.

‹‹_Tarde para el anonimato››_

Sus grandes manos se cerraron entorno a la de ella, permaneciendo sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa ladina se curvó en sus labios, cogió una de sus manos y presionó un beso en su palma. Sus labios siguieron un camino hacia su muñeca y su lengua delineó la vena que pulsaba descontrolada.

Bella frunció los labios antes las deliciosas caricias sobre su piel. Un suspiró suave escapo de sus labios. Su respuesta envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su vientre. Edward al notar la reacción de su cuerpo, volvió a repetir la acción sobre su muñeca. Ella gimió, acercándose a su cuerpo en busca de algo desconocido para ella. Sus labios deseaban la misma atención que él le estaba dando a su piel, celosos de sus caricias. Aún así, el cobrizo esperó. Disfrutando la manera en que los dulces ojos castaños se tornaban oscuros por el deseo que crecía en el interior de la mujer frente a él.

—Eres hermosa —murmuró él con voz ronca. La cogió de la cintura para estrecharla más —si era posible— contra su cuerpo.

Una risa salió de sus labios. Levantó el rostro para ofrecerle sus labios, invitándolo a que la besase. Él debía besarla ya. Bella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, un ronroneo escapó de su garganta mientras Edward se apoderaba de sus labios —su primer beso—, el cual le robó el aliento. Cuando ella quiso profundizar el beso, los labios de él se apartaron para besar la dulce piel de su cuello. Ella gruñó en protesta. Los labios de él regresaron a los suyos. El segundo beso se torno más duro y demandante. La calidez de los labios masculinos la abrasaron, haciendo que perdiera el aliento. Sus pechos le pesaban y dolían de deseo, sus pezones se endurecieron y se marcaban contra la fría seda del vestido causando que placenteros temblores le recorrieran el cuerpo y una presión desconocida se acumulara en su bajo vientre. Necesitaba un alivio y Edward era la respuesta.

Sí hubiera un adjetivo para describir cómo veía Bella a Edward, era "hermoso". Olía delicioso… a sándalo y pino fresco.

Ella hundió sus dedos en la cabellera del cobrizo. La suavidad de las hebras bajo sus dedos le hizo gemir de necesidad. La respuesta de Edward fue apoderarse, de nuevo, de sus labios.

Edward hizo a un lado todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Estaba completamente loco por ella. Le deseaba ahora… sin embargo sabía que tenía que controlarse más y bajar la intensidad. No quería asustarla. Ella buscó a tientas los botones de su camisa para deshacerse de ésta. Sus dedos —que seguían de traviesos— delinearon los músculos del pecho masculino.

Él depositó suaves besos sobre sus ojos, en los lóbulos de sus orejas y finalmente en su boca. Dulce, suave, deliciosa y caliente. El deseo inflamó el cuerpo de Edward, especialmente cierta parte de su anatomía. Sus dedos trazaron un camino por la longitud de su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, acunando a uno de ellos en su palma. Sus senos eran magníficos… firmes, tiernos, erguidos y llenaban perfectamente sus palmas. Edward besó el tentador hueco de su garganta y ella jadeó en respuesta. Su boca siguió el camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo hasta que su lengua se topó con el erecto pezón que se transparentaba a través de la tela, el cual atrapó entre sus labios.

Las piernas de la joven se doblaban, como si le faltara el soporte de sus huesos… gritando _su_ nombre. Estaba a punto de desplomarse, sin embargo, Edward la cachó a tiempo. La alzó en sus brazos para llevarla hacia la cama. La deseaba ya, duro y rápido, lento y suave; que nunca terminara. Con lentitud desesperante, bajo el cierre del vestido. Las deliciosas y perfectas tetas de ella se irguieron frente a él en todo su esplendor. Sus pezones como capullos de rosa suplicaban por la atención de su boca. Cual polilla atraída hacia la luz, él acaricio ambos senos para calmar la necesidad creciente de Bella. Se estremeció, estaba a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba. Inclinó la cabeza para tomar uno de los pezones en su cálida y mojada boca, y comenzó a succionarlo.

Las manos de él trazaron un camino hacia su cintura, su vientre desnudo, la curva de sus caderas. Su cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más contacto. Sus bragas de algodón fueran removidas. Siguió más hacia el sur de su anatomía hasta que se detuvo en el interior de sus muslos, los cuales separó para acariciar los suaves rizos castaños que cubrían celosos la feminidad de Isabella.

Tragando grueso, ella fijó su mirada en los ojos de Edward, oscurecidos por el deseo, haciendo que su verde característico fuera más profundo y seductor. Él empujó sus dedos en el interior de la cálida y húmeda carne femenina. La castaña susurró su nombre, suplicando. Sus caderas le buscaban descaradamente. Él sonrió arrogante. Su boca dejó de dar atención a sus pechos para dejar un sendero de dulces besos mariposa sobre su vientre desnudo. Bella gruñó extasiada ante las sensaciones que sentía en su interior. El caliente halito de Edward la hacía temblar de necesidad, sus ardientes y mojados besos quemaban la piel de sus muslos. Su cuerpo se estremecía debajo del de él. En un arranque por calmar su urgencia, halo las hebras cobrizas, instándolo a terminar con lo que fuera que ella necesitaba.

Un grito escapo de su garganta cuando Edward introdujo la punta de su lengua en su suave montículo. Ella apretó sus hombros con fuerza. La traviesa lengua del cobrizo se movió en forma circular, dando lametazos al pequeño botón de nervios que se escondía en el capuchón de su interior. Ella era exquisitamente dulce… No quería detenerse. En ese momento podía beber eternamente de ella y no necesitar más que su excitación como alimento.

—Edward… por favor, detén esta tortura —suplicó ella.

Ante su petición, el cobrizo alzó la cabeza y se encontró con las pupilas dilatadas de la joven. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin control. Estaba a punto de explotar. Con impaciencia se deshizo de sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella. Eso le dio oportunidad a Bella de admirar el cuerpo del cobrizo. Estaba gloriosamente bien dotado. A él le tomó un par de segundos colocarse el preservativo y de un brutal envite la llenó completamente.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza pues lagrimas de dolor amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor.

‹‹_Seguro él no sabía…››_

Instintivamente sus piernas envolvieron las caderas de él para atraerlo hacía su cuerpo. Alzó las caderas para ir a su encuentro en cada embestida que daba en su interior. Los gemidos y jadeos de placer llenaron la habitación. A pesar de que él no se dio cuenta de que había sido el primero, la castaña disfrutó de cada roce. Nunca creyó que eso iba a ser demasiado bueno. Edward estaba siendo el mejor amante, aunque no tenía con quien comparar. Él continuó bombeando en su interior hasta que sintió los músculos internos estrecharse en torno a su miembro, que a su vez comenzó a hincharse más y más. Fue sólo cuando ella cayó presa del orgasmo que él se corrió, profiriendo un gutural gruñido.

Al cobrizo le sorprendió lo estrecha que era ella. Definitivamente no era virgen. ¿Cómo podía una virgen, saber cómo apretar las piernas alrededor de él y seguir cada embestida con tanta pasión de por medio, sí es que lo era? No. Ella seguro había dormido con algunos más, lo creía, por la forma en que lo había devorado con la mirada. Sus orbes avellana no se habían apartado de su miembro erecto. El ritmo que había llevado durante el acto le demostraba su experiencia bajo las sabanas.

Al salir de su interior se levantó para deshacerse del condón, que ni siquiera se molesto en revisar, y volvió a regresar a la cama. Permaneció tumbado a su lado por cerca de una hora. Tiempo que provecho para saborear una y otra vez sus adictivos labios, acunándola en sus brazos. Fue después que decidió que era hora de irse.

—Debo irme —musitó él, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo de la joven.

—Aún no —suplicó, a pesar de que ya pasaba de la media noche y ella tenía que ir a clase temprano.

— ¿Estás segura? —Inquirió Edward— No quiero mantenerte despierta la noche entera —sonrió pícaro—. Eres tentadora como el infierno —suspiró.

—Quédate —insistió la castaña.

—Bien —él regresó a la cama para volver a capturar sus labios de fresa.

—Me muero de hambre —suspiró Bella—. La cocina sigue abierta, ¿deseas que ordene algo de comer?

—Cualquier cosa, excepto brócoli —bromeó él.

— ¿Hamburguesa con queso? —ofreció ella, tratando inútilmente de no fijar su mirada en el torso desnudo de _su _Edward. Porque sí, él era _suyo._

—Mi tipo de cena —En ese instante la típica sonrisa torcida de él hizo aparición en su rostro. Atrajo el cuerpo de la joven para acurrucarla encima de él.

—Edward —jadeó Isabella por la sorpresa del movimiento. Agradeciendo y dIsfrutando la sensación de sus pieles desnudas. Su palidez de porcelana en contraste con la piel dura de hombre. Sus bocas —como imanes— se buscaron, mientras él apretaba sus redondeadas nalgas.

—Se supone que debo de pedir la comida —ronroneó ella contra los labios masculinos.

—Mmm… Sigue adelante, no te detengo —con la lengua le lamió la longitud del cuello. Bella gimió suavemente. Todo lo que quería en ese segundo era besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. En su lugar, ella alcanzó el teléfono.

Marcó el número de la cocina para colocar su orden. Escuchó atenta mientras el encargado le repetía su orden. Le sonrió coqueta a Edward. Discretamente sus dedos delinearon su oscuro distintivo, una marca en forma de hoja, en sus costillas bajo su pecho. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad. Al terminar la llamada colgó el auricular.

—Nací con ella —el cobrizo se estiró perezosamente.

—Es hermosa —susurró al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre la marca de nacimiento.

En el pasado a él no le importaba o preocupaba esa marca hasta que vio que le había gustaba a la mujer con la que había tenido el mejor polvo de su vida y eso le hacía sentir complacido de tenerla en su cuerpo. La sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios desapareció en el instante en que reflexionó el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

‹‹_Sin apegos›› _le reprochó su conciencia.

‹‹**o››**

A primera hora de la mañana cuando Edward despertó, un hambre voraz de volver a poseerla le retorció las entrañas. Bella estaba cansada y dormida, pero cuando él le acaricio la espalda desnuda, creció el deseo de tenerlo en su interior.

—Buenos días, Edward —susurró ella adormilada. Ansiosa, su mano se deslizó bajo las sabanas para alcanzar el erecto miembro de terciopelo que le había hecho disfrutar en la noche. Lo acarició de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la suavidad y dureza bajo sus dedos como una amante experta.

—Bella —gruñó él, estrechándola más cerca. La castaña soltó una risita. Dejó algunos mordiscos en su mentón. El cobrizo aprovecho para alcanzar los labios de ella. Sus bocas se fusionaron en un hambriento beso, parecía que iban a comerse el uno al otro. Edward se tomó el tiempo para causar en su acompañante olas y olas de placer hasta que ambos quedaron plenamente satisfechos.

‹‹**o››**

Isabella brincó sobre la cama por los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Seguía completamente desnuda. No necesito ver al lado opuesto del colchón para saber que Edward no estaba a su lado. No le decepcionó que él no la hubiera despertado para despedirse, más sin embargo, ella esperaba que él regresara esa noche al bar, por ella. Abrazó la colcha contra su pecho y respondió a los golpes que continuaban tras su puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Apresúrate Bells. Se te va a hacer tarde para el colegio.

—Diez minutos más, Emm —Bella saltó fuera de la cama y corrió directo al baño a tomar una ducha. Al moverse, notó un dolor en músculos que no había utilizado hasta la noche anterior y una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro.

_¡Finalmente soy la mujer de Edward Cullen!_

‹‹**o››**

— ¡Bella!, ¡despierta! —Alice Brandon, su mejor amiga, tocó su hombro.

— ¡Huh! —la castaña levantó su cabeza del escritorio.

—Tenemos biología. Deberías dejar de trabajar hasta tarde en la bar de tu hermano —regañó la pelinegra.

—Estoy tan cansada —gruñó Bella—. Desearía poder saltarme la clase.

— ¡Saltarte la clase! Eso da risa. Si eres la _señorita no puedo faltar a mis clases_.

—No hoy —ella volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el escritorio—. Sólo quiero dormir…

_Para estar lista esta noche para… mi Edward._

—No lo puedes hacer Isabella Swan —Alice tiró bruscamente de su brazo y la llevo directo al baño de las chicas para que se refrescara— ¡Apresúrate! Tenemos exactamente diecinueve minutos para llegar al laboratorio.

—Ya voy… ya voy —Bella se echó agua helada en el rostro y corrió a la clase de biología.

‹‹**o››**

Esa noche, Bella espero pacientemente a Edward, el cual nunca llegó.

Ella espero todas las noches después de aquella noche que compartieron y Edward siguió sin aparecer por el bar. Tres semanas después, su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Un test de embarazo confirmó su peor pesadilla. Estaba embarazada de Edward, en su vientre crecía un hijo de él, _su hijo. _Edward debía casarse con ella, tenía que cumplir como hombre responsable por el bien de su bebé.

La castaña encontró el número de Edward en el directorio y lo llamó. El cobrizo fue frío, distante y desinteresado. Cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, él se rió de ella. En su defensa le comentó que ese hecho era científicamente imposible y que él no pudo haberla embarazado. Molesto e iracundo le sugirió que llamara al hombre con el que había dormido, antes o después de él y posterior a eso, él cortó la llamada.

Isabella lloró desconsolada ¿Por qué no le creía?, ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel y ser capaz de negar a su carne y sangre? Ella no se iba a rendir. Debía tratar de convencer a Edward de que ellos iban a tener un bebé y que ella sí iba a completar la gestación. No lo abortaría aunque él se lo pidiera.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Edward no compartió los mismos sentimientos y no le interesó. No le importaron sus mentiras de que él era el padre del hijo que cargaba en su vientre. _Sí _es que ella estaba realmente embarazada. Las mujeres eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de atrapar a un hombre. Finalmente, el cobrizo dejó de tomar sus llamadas. Una vez que Isabella pasó el primer trimestre, ella dejó de llamar a Edward y decidió seguir ella sola.

No fue de sorprender que el hermano de Bella, Emmet, se pusiera como energúmeno con la noticia. Él quiso moler a golpes al hombre que arruinó la vida de su hermanita, pero ella se rehusó a revelar la identidad del responsable. Eventualmente su hermano dejó de preguntar y se encargó de ella y de todos sus gastos médicos y necesidades financieras. Como la terca y cabezona que era se rehusó a nombrar o culpar a quién la había embarazado.

Su madre sólo le pregunto una vez y Bella siguió con su decisión de no revelar quién era el padre de su hijo. Renné respeto su decisión a regañadientes. La castaña lloró lo suficiente durante los nueve meses de gestación y más por su pequeño bebé.

Determinada a terminar la escuela, Isabella consiguió los mejores resultados y calificaciones en su último año de preparatoria. Fue una de los tres estudiantes que recibieron una beca para el programa del Centro Médico Cullen —que pertenecía a la familia de Edward— para estudiar medicina.

La joven estuvo insegura de continuar con su carrera y las metas que tenía en mente. Ella amaba trabajar con niños pequeños y por eso contempló la posibilidad de ser maestra de escuela primaria. Sin embargo, cuando recibió la carta, que accidentalmente abrió Renné. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para ella.

Bella no podía creerlo, se quedo sin palabras, asustada de las posibilidades en su futuro. De ella trabajando en el Centro Médico Cullen, del hombre que ella…

¿Podría trabajar ella ahí? Seguro Edward pensaría que ella deliberadamente había aceptado para seguir hostigándolo con su paternidad y atraparlo. Pero cómo se suponía que no debía aceptar la beca sin tener una razón más válida, además ninguna otra institución le ofreció beca semejante. Con el fin de no torturarse más, ella decidió sacar la mejor ventaja de la situación. Estudió duró y obtuvo excelentes resultados. Logrando graduarse en la carrera de Pediatría.

‹‹**o››**

Siete años después, ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Era la doctora Isabella Swan, pediatra adjunta en el Centro Médico Cullen.

‹‹**o››**

**Chicas les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero de todo corazón les guste igual que las demás. Sé que demore en subir el capítulo pero tengo una maravillosa justificación y es que Megan Maxwell vino a México y yo de la emoción no terminé de revisar el capítulo, pero ya está aquí. La próxima actualización es el 15 de noviembre. Nos leemos en un mes.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que siguen la historia y la tienen en sus favoritos.**

**A las chicas que dejan Review, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y buenos deseos con esta nueva locura: **_ , romi, francisca, luavigut, Caniqui, Alba, Ptmarfa21, Blapagu, Leah De Call, cary, melychile, LeonaSt, Beli, ashleyswan, ferny, Jade HSos, Rommyev, daiuamico, Guest, janalez, EugeMar, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Tata XOXO, cavedano13, marcia, , BlissBelleTwilighter, Sandy, conejoazul, Merry Guerra, lis3011, maggy de CULLEN, dracullen, Anita4261, Yumel22, Duendha' Cazadora, CorimarCautela, Guest, Rosa A, Guest, celeste Cullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, ANATXP, fini, crepúsculo de media noche, NataliElena, pili, Lore562, jhanulita, Vero, adilene, Elizabeth, Fabiola y vanes._

**A las nuevas lectoras ¡Bienvenidas!**

**A las lectoras silenciosas que espero se animen a dejar su comentario.**

**Nos leemos el 15 de noviembre.**

**Alex de Grey**

**15/10/2014.**


End file.
